Regina George
Regina George, played by Rachel McAdams, is the main villain of the movie, Mean Girls. Where, Regina George is followed by a character that is controlling, deceiving, belittling and delusional. Regina George was not just another high school bully; she was referred to, as the "queen bee". Regina has a younger sister Kylie. 'Early Life' Regina George (Rachel McAdams) was born and raised by her rich parents, Regina grew up to evolve as the queen bee that had started to learn how to control everybody around her, as later seen in the movie, when Cady Heron (Lindsay Lohan) becomes a second clone of Regina as the queen bee, learning to control everybody. Her sense of control, manipulation and superiority grew as a result of the way her mother, Mrs. George raises her, just to constantly feel young all the time, proof being her breast injection and multiple plastic surgeries. In 8th grade, Regina George reaches her highest level of conceitedness, by refusing to invite Janis Ian into her birthday, being an all-girl pool party as a result of Janis feeling left out by Regina as her 8th grade friend, for her boyfriend. Quoting, "So then in eighth grade, I started going out with my first boyfriend Kyle who was totally gorgeous but then he moved to Indiana, and Janis was like, weirdly jealous of him. Like, if I would blow her off to hang out with Kyle, she'd be like, "Why didn't you call me back?" And I'd be like, "Why are you so obsessed with me?" So then, for my birthday party, which was an all-girls pool party, I was like, "Janis, I can't invite you, because I think you're lesbian."" As Regina grows up reaching high school, she learned how to make herself "at home", where Regina controls everybody by her attitude and powerfulness and lust for control. Proof being that according to the movie, Regina is followed by her "Other two" who are "just her little workers," being Karen Smith and Gretchen Wieners. The special thing about Regina's power to take control was two things, sex appeal, and the insecurity of others. Where Regina only had followers because she mastered making girls feel inferior next to her for her attractiveness, and use guys to feel superior by using them, for example, Shane Oman (Diego Klattenhoff) and Aaron Samuels(Jonathan Bennett), both used as Regina's toys. "She's evil, but she's fabulous." quoted by Damian. 'Relationship with Cady Heron' Cady Heron, being "so lucky to have Regina guide her", was in Regina's eyes, her lab rat. Regina and Cady start to become close friends at the start of the movie, ever since Regina invites Cady to the table of The Plastics. It's quite obvious that the only reason why Regina only invited Cady to the table, not because she "did not know her", but she thought she was "really pretty." as mentioned by Janis Ian and Damian Leigh, a "regulation hottie." Regina develops the urge to make Cady one of the plastics, so she could be under her control, keep in mind, any of the plastics in the four-girl group, was only in with Regina, so they could all be under her own control, to not be competition or stress to Regina. At the time Cady finally develops the last stage of her plastic transformation, it was no longer innocent versus evil, but obsessive plastic over controlling plastic. Cady becomes the highest known plastic in school, quoted by Jason "That Cady girl is hot. She might even be hotter than Regina George." and nothing was able to stop Cady from ruining Regina, not for her evil, but so Regina cannot top her. Cady becomes the worse replica of Regina George. Quoted by Cady, "I have this theory, that if you cut off all her hair, she'd look like a British man." continuously said by Cady to Janis Ian, obsessing over Regina's looks which appeared none attractive in Cady's eyes, now that she is a less hot version of her. 'Popular Quotes' "Get in loser, we're going shopping." "But you're like really pretty." "Oh my God, I love your skirt! Where did you get it?" "I gave him everything! I was half a virgin when I met him." "Shut up." "Boo, you whore." "I love her. She's like a Martian!" "Gretchen, stop trying to make fetch happen! It's not going to happen!" Category:Students at North Shore High School Category:Rich Category:The Plastics Category:Villains Category:Female characters